Cat Hostage
by honeylove90
Summary: COMPLETED. AU. Based on season three, episode fourteen of, "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies.' What if Selina Kyle was Jerome Valeska's hostage and in order to attract the attention of Bruce Wayne.
1. Cat Down

_**Hey readers, thank you for the love for my first two Gotham fanfictions; I'm forever grateful. Don't worry I will write a piece from last Thursday's episode. As for this piece, I decided to go**_ _ **WAY BACK**_ _ **to season three of Gotham and based from episode 14 titled, "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies." But this is AU on what if Selina was Jerome's hostage.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think and Happy reading!**_

* * *

The name Jerome Valeska has roared from the traveling Circus from the murder of his only mother to causing hell in the streets of Gotham City. People from outcast groups started to develop by becoming obsessed with the mad man with painting their faces, dressing like him with straitjackets and dark clothing, and weapons in their hands as they caused chaos for their 'god.' The influence of Jerome Valeska went through the flames of veins of each of the followers.

Officers of the Gotham City Police Department have been traveling high and low of all the locations of Jerome's cult members as they caused hell through buildings under the leader Dwight's orders to fulfill their 'god's prophecy that needed to be carried out by murdering innocent citizens of the gloomy city. The madman's followers sprayed painted in red of, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!", crazy eyes and a disrupting smile throughout the bricks of the alleyways of buildings along. All of Gotham lights were blown out in the exploded in downtown.

Panic and fear washed over the average citizens of the city as they feared for the freaks would come after them next. Little do they know anything can happen even if they were secure in their million-dollar estate, middle-class, or poor areas of Gotham.

Selina walked a few miles away from Wayne Manor as she found out that her _own mother_ used her only to get money and what hurts the most was that Bruce, her now ex-boyfriend knew that Maria was a con-artist by only seeking money. She had her arms folded in front of her as she reached her way to the heart of the Narrows, her home. The brunette young woman became alert with her emerald eyes to look to see all the lights have gone out in the city followed up hearing laughter in the distance. _'Oh, shit,'_ Selina thought in her mind as she grabbed her switchblade for her own protection.

Three insane people came charging towards her they were two males and one female. The brunette young woman uses her leg to kick the woman directly into her head than stomach quickly.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" The first mad man with the black leather trench coat came at her with a metal bat.

A smirk rose to Selina's lips as she uses her switchblade to cut his sleeve and broke his hand that held the metal bat. She forcefully grabbed the bat as she takes a swing with the first guy taking out his knees. The brunette young woman used the weapon to knock the second guy in the head as she quickly used the bat to beat the trio unconscious.

"Glad that I could return the favor," Selina dropped the weapon a few feet away from her.

An unknown figure quietly walks up behind the young woman and had a rock in their hand. The figure uses the rock to hit her in the back of her head.

Selina fell to her feet as she was knocked out.

"My, my, my…. You look like a pretty young thing- "A male figure said out loud as he used his right foot to kick the unconscious young woman to lie on her back. "You look like you belonged to Bruce Wayne, now _this_ is going to be fun to do. I'm going to have so much fun with _you_." Jerome Valeska replied with a wicked grin as he bends down to his knees to pick her up.

 _ **A couple hours later…**_

 _ **An unknown location**_

Selina Kyle squinted her eyelids tightly as she breathed out in pain. Her head was killing her as she slowly moves her head left to right. Her emerald eyes open slowly and try to move her arms, but she's unable to. Fear kicked in as tried to move her arms and felt like they were being tied up. Selina moved her head up to see her arms being chained up along with her wrist. The brunette young woman moves her body around.

"Where-where in the fuck am I?" She asked with a hiss.

A crackle laugh starts to fume the airwaves.

Goosebumps started to come into her skin and knowing _exactly_ who that laughed belonged to. Selina hides her fear of being strong and confident. The brunette young woman felt a weight below her. Her emerald eyes look down to see her ankles being tight up with a weight.

"Silly kitty, you should know where you're at?" The redheaded madman replied to her question as he steps out of the shows with a blade between his fingers. "Do you know who I am?" Jerome asked being cocky with his ego.

Selina rolled her eyes to his question, "Santa Clause?" she answered wrong on purpose.

The madman laughed at her response as he walks up to the young woman and slapping her twice.

The brunette young woman shifted her head back to him and spitting the blood that came from her mouth to his face.

"Not even close, baby doll," Jerome replied to her question again as his eyes gaze up and down with his blade in his left hand. "I'm going to have so _much_ fun of torturing live and to grab that rich boy's attention… Bruce Wayne." The redheaded man grinned with a disturbing grin.

Rage fueled Selina Kyle's system as she fights against the chains, "He won't come and if you touch him I swear-" She threatens him.

"Or you'll what? Let's give him a show that he'll never forget. Now, where would you like me to cut you first? Arm, stomach, or legs? Take your pick." Jerome gave her his options as he licks his blade.

* * *

 _ **This is only the beginning and please tell me what you think of this piece so far that way I can continue.**_

 _ **Happy Sunday!**_

 _ **Honeylove**_


	2. The Bat and the Cat reunited part 1

_**Hey readers, I'm completely stoked with the reviews to Cat Hostage and did not think it would be a hit, but I'm BEYOND grateful for it. The reviews of Bruce being kidnapped by Jerome Valeska for chapter 2 was a very popular suggestion and you'll have to read to find out. If you love reading the first page to this fanfic, please check out my other Gotham one-shots, and they are titled "Heavy" and "Freedom." I had to re-watch "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" on not to miss a single word. But I'm also putting my own twist to it so… yeah.**_

 _ **Here's chapter 2: The Bat and the Cat reunited part 1.**_

 _ **I do not own the Copyright to What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Trigger warning: Human torturing and inhumane acts.**_

* * *

Jerome whistles for his amusement as he blocks out the horrified screaming by the brunette young woman as he carves something onto her left side.

Two male lackey's of the madman was holding the chained young woman in place as they followed their leader's command.

Selina screamed in pain as she screamed her heart out with tears covering her eyesight. She looks down seeing the redheaded man craving into her side, "AHHHH! STOP IT YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOO!" The brunette woman screamed being tortured as she started to become a little dizzy.

"Shut up bitch!" A man with spike hair command as he punches her right in her abdomen.

Selina groans in pain as she puts her head down and faints.

Jerome sighted as he stopped what he was doing as they looked at the spiked hair man, "You _just_ ruined my artwork I was doing on her. I wanted it to be perfect for our guest of honor." He sighs in disappointment and placed his arms together with the knife at his right hand. The redheaded man tilted his head and walking up to the chained-up Selina Kyle. "Oh, one more thing…." Jerome commented as he pushed the blade to her side for a few seconds and cutting a piece of something into his pants pocket. The madman holds his hands in the air and cheered before continuing, "I outdid myself _once_ again and it's a fine piece of work if I do say so myself. Come take a look, boys!" Jerome said proudly followed with a command to see his lackeys seeing what he did to the brunette young woman's body.

The two male lackey's followed the orders and stepping into his direction. They gave their leader around of applause.

"Nice work boss!" The spiked man commented.

"She's going to _love_ this." The blonde buzzcut man with frosted green tips.

The three men looked to see a simple drawing of a cat's head on her. The carving shows the drawing of what a child would draw a cat's head with blood dripping from all sides.

"Chop, chop!" Jerome clapped his hands as he turns his back from the brunette young woman. "Let's go get our guest of honor, shall we boys?" A grin roses to his lips walking towards the exit of a tent with his lackey's following behind him.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred walk into the main living room.

"I'll light the candles." The ebony haired teenage boy said as he walks over to the coffee table.

"Good lad. I'll go downstairs to see if there's any light in our generators." The English man stated as he walks over to the fireplace then to leave the room.

The telephone rings. It rings again and again.

"Who's calling at this hour?" Alfred asked being confused as he makes his way towards the phone that was located by the desk.

Bruce stands up straight as he looks at both his butler and the phone. Silence, quiet, and fear the combined trio of feelings all placed on the young man's face.

The silver-haired man places his phone on the handlebar of the phone lightly lifting it.

"Alfred?" The ebony haired teenage boy asked.

The English man placed his index finger on his lips telling him to keep him quiet. He knows something isn't right. Alfred quickly takes his gun out turning around then being hit on the head.

Bruce rushed over to his guardian's side as he was knocked out.

A group of men dressed in strange clothes started to merge out of the shadows into with weapons and Handheld Flares.

A dry crackle of a laugh fills the air and incomes Jerome Valeska back from the dead making noise as if he was a ghost with a lackey following him. The redheaded man walked over to the ebony haired teenage boy with his hands behind his back and bends down to eye level with his back straight, "My, my… Look how big you've gotten?" He spoke as he laughed. The madman stands up straight as he walks back to the fireplace and kicked his foot to turn on the fireplace.

Jerome's Leckie and henchman started to destroy the living room by knocking things down with a crash and cutting up pillows.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked being concern for his friend's well-being.

"I'll be fine Master Bruce, I'll be fine," Alfred answered as he straightens out.

The madman turns around looking at the living room, "Nice place you got here, you rent?" He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" The ebony haired teenage boy asked being annoyed and wanting to know.

The redheaded man rolled his eyes, "Attitude. Teenagers, am I right? I remember that time where emotions were all over the place. Doesn't it make you want to kill someone." He recalled the times when he was a teenager years ago.

A henchman holds a glass statue of an owl in his hands and turning his head.

Both Alfred and Bruce were eyeing it.

Jerome looked at the two men then turning to see where they were looking at. _'What in the hell?'_ He commented in his mind and looks at his henchman, "You, give me." He commanded.

The henchman follows the leader's orders by walking over to him and giving him the owl statue as he steps backward.

The redheaded man held the statue in his hand, "You know, I will never understand rich people's taste." He stated his own truth.

Bruce straightens out his back as he looks dead into Jerome's face, _'The best liars always tell the truth.'_ The words of Selina Kyle ran through his mind giving him the confidence to fool the madman. "It's worthless. My father found it at a flea market. I kept it for sentimental reasons." The ebony haired teenage boy stated a convincing lie to himself.

The madman mentally rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he had a sinister look on his face not believing what Gotham's Prince had just said. "Nice try. Oh, it's got heft to it." Jerome spoke. His dark brown orbs look at the glass statue, "Be such a shame if I…" He taunted them.

"Oh!" "No, don't." Both Bruce and Alfred yelled.

Jerome purposely dropped the glass owl to his fit and hearing it bounce instead of breaking. He picks up the statue again to his feet. "Huh. Tougher than what I figured. Anyway…" The redheaded man replied as he shrugged his shoulder and tossing the item over his shoulder. The sound of a glass statue break was music to his ears.

"Aah! Bloody hell!" Alfred yelled in anger.

They just witnessed the only thing the two had to know the secrets to The Court of Owls.

Bruce stands up to his feet, "I asked you what you want." He stated raising his voice a bit higher than before.

"Oh, right. sorry. The old noodle's still a little al dente post-thaw." The redheaded man forgot what he was doing here. "I treated myself to cutting up someone just for fun and when that person screamed in pain… was music to my ears. I will enjoy doing the same thing to you too, Brucie." Jerome stated with the biggest smile to his face.

Alfred and Bruce felt sick when they heard that Jerome had a victim being cut up. They feared for the worse.

"Who was this person you cut up? Why did you do it?" The ebony haired teenage boy questioned being serious.

The madman whistle in his enjoyment as he makes his way towards teenaged Bruce Wayne then answered, "Let's just say that this person had a bit of a feline spirit who roared with threats. This person was all talk but no action… because I tied the feline down." He gave a hint as he reaches into his white front jacket pocket and pulling it out a piece of black leather with a blood stain on it. Jerome tossed the piece to the young boy.

The ebony haired teenage boy grabbed the leather and exams it. _'A feline spirit who roared with threats.'_ His blue eyes flipped the other side of the leather piece. The only person he knows who has a cat-like spirit was… Selina. She was _his_ victim. Jerome _hurt_ Selina. Anger started to boil in his blood as he charges at the madman. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SELINA?" Bruce yelled in anger and starts punching him.

Three of his henchmen charged Jerome's target as he pulled him away from their leader.

The Englishman was in horror to find out with Bruce that Miss Kyle became Jerome's victim.

The redheaded man placed a hand on his face and rubs it as he jumps into his feet, "Glad that sparked your interest there… is this Selina important to you young fellow? By the looks of it, she is." Jerome questions him.

The ebony haired teenage boy squirmed as he wanted to fight against his Jerome's followers to go over the madman himself.

"Calm yourself, Master Bruce!" Alfred told his employer in a firm fatherly way.

Bruce composes himself with his hands being balled into a fist.

"Anywho…The reason why I am here is that I came to kill you. It's the last thing I remembered before I was killed." Jerome stated as he gets a thrill out of Bruce Wayne's attitude and pulls out his knife aiming at his throat.

"Why?" The ebony haired teenage boy asked wanting to know the reason for his purpose.

"Well… it's the last thing I remember to do. It's what I remember what I woke up. The idea of slitting that pretty pink throat of yours." The madman answered as he tiled his head then croaks then continued, "Figure I cleared the decks, what do you think?" He asked the young boy.

The sound of guns clicking as Alfred stood in position as he was ready to attack.

"I remember that night when you took over the benefit, you were quite the showman." Bruce played along feeding his ego.

"Thank you, always nice to be appreciated." Jerome thanked him as he turned his knife to point the object to the young boy's throat.

"And you're just going to kill me here? How disappointing," The ebony haired teenage boy continued with his staling as his blue eyes were staring at the creation of evil as he stood strong and serious.

Jerome had a grip to his face as he kept staring at his prey and grasping the concept to the young boy's words. He raises his knife in the air above his head. He rolls his eyes as he steps away from him, "What do you mean?" The madman asked.

"After all the build-up, coming back to life, and turning out all the lights in Gotham. Kill me here just doesn't show a lot of…" Bruce stops at his words.

The redheaded man jumped on the couch and started to kick pillows off as he tried to figure out the Gotham's prince's words. "Flair? Hmm? Style? Panache?" Jerome tries to finish the words and kicking something at the coffee table breaking glass. He started to grow impatient, "Well, come on boy spit it out. I can take it." He replied wanting to hear what else Bruce had to say.

He has his shoulders back with Jerome's henchman back off and holding his headstrong, "I'm Bruce Wayne. I am the ruling elite. My company is the machine that keeps the cogs of Gotham running. Killing me should mean something! And you're telling me that no one's going to see it?" The ebony haired young man indulges the madman's interest playing along.

Jerome circles around him as Bruce spoke his words and had chills running down his spine. Some ideas were bubbling in his mind to get the juices flowing with his knife gently slowly going around the ebony haired teenage boy's neck. _'Well… he does make a point about killing him should mean something. In the public eye, where the citizens of Gotham and his followers could all see his death along with Selina's. I want to see that hatred out of him once he sees the work I did on her plus more.'_ He was a conversation in his mind as he grinned to his prey, "Are you saying I need an audience?" Jerome asked him as he grabs the young teens neck before he finishes, "Oh, Look." The redheaded man forcefully grabs Bruce's neck towards him with the knife is a few inches away from him. "I know you're just trying to buy time so you can escape. But your point is still valid," He breaks from his speech whispering into his ear and pulling away as he looks at his men. "Saddle up boys! We're taking this show on the road!" Jerome cheered walking away from the ebony haired teenage boy.

Bruce was relieved as he closed his eyes, _'Please Selina, please be alright. I'm coming to save you.'_ He prayed mentally in his mind. The ebony haired teenage boy knew he was going to stall Jerome Valeska until both Alfred and Detective Gordon can save both of them.

The English man walks towards the young man with the madman pointed his knife at him stopping in his tracks.

"No, no, no. Not you old chum, the Prince of Gotham needs a proper death. You not so much, kill him." Jerome told the butler with his blade that was in front of the old man going towards his prey then followed by a command.

The redheaded man's followers responded to their leader's orders and walking towards him.

"Alfred, no!" Bruce yelled out in concern with his hand reaching towards him.

The English man puts a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "This is what you were trained for Master Bruce and you're going to keep going and going. You're going to be strong." Alfred spoke being stern with high confidence.

This was the moment where Bruce instantly closed the chapter of being the scared boy from the alleyway to now being a man standing strong in the face of evil. "I won't forget you Alfred and I _will_ come back for you, I promise." He spoke being serious and firm.

Jerome rolled his eyes with this touching moment is making him sick, "Are all rich people this close and personal with their butlers?" He commented with a knife pointed behind Bruce Wayne's back and his lackey's taking hold on both arms to the ebony haired teenage boy.

* * *

 _ **An unknown location, Jerome Carnival Takeover**_

 _ **At a tent  
**_

A group of lackeys was laughing as they took turns hitting the brunette young woman one by one and started to sing a tune. They hit start to take aim hitting her everywhere but her head.

Selina screamed in pain as she wiggles herself while being chained up, "AAHHHHHHHH!" She clenched her eyes shut with tears coming down her face. The brunette young woman keeps on screaming.

 _What's new pussycat whoa_

 _What's new pussycat whoa oh_

 _Pussycat, pussycat, I've got flowers_

They started to sing as the danced to Selina's screaming in pain. A female lackey takes a bat and swinging the weapon towards the young woman's calf and hips.

The brunette young woman sprang upward with her back arching up and tries to use to chain to hit the followers.

 _And lots of hours to spend time with you_

 _So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose_

 _Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do_

* * *

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think by reviewing this chapter. I'm already thinking about what to write for the next chapter. I can't believe this was seven pages. But don't worry I'll make this fanfiction piece worth your wild.**_

 _ **Have a great Wednesday Night!**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **-Honeylove90**_


	3. The Bat and the Cat reunited part 2

_**Hey readers, as I promised for this next chapter. Again I had to get the word for word for Bruce and Jerome in the Circus moment. I think I finally got my groove back and will be watching Gotham keep the groove going again.**_

 _ **Here's Chapter three of Cat Hostage.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **I do not own the Copyright to What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones.**_

 _ **Warning: Cursing Language.**_

* * *

 _Previous on Cat Hostage_

 _Selina screamed in pain as she wiggles herself while being chained up, "AAHHHHHHHH!" She clenched her eyes shut with tears coming down her face. The brunette young woman keeps on screaming._

 _What's new pussycat whoa_

 _What's new pussycat whoa oh_

 _Pussycat, pussycat, I've got flowers_

 _They started to sing as the danced to Selina's screaming in pain. A female lackey takes a bat and swinging the weapon towards the young woman's calf and hips._

 _The brunette young woman sprang upward with her back arching up and tries to use to chain to hit the followers._

 _And lots of hours to spend time with you_

 _So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose_

 _Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do_

 **Now**

' _Dear god, just kill me. Kill me now!'_ Selina screamed in her mind as she puts her head back between her arms.

One of Jerome's lackies had a key putting it into the lock and undoing the lock above her along bending down to unchain her feet.

The brunette young woman's face planted down to the ground with a hard thump and screamed in pain.

"What in the hell you think you're doin' Skull?" An oversized man questioned his friend.

The rest of the group laughing at the brunette young woman's pain as if it was a joke to them.

An ebony haired thin man bends down to turns their leader's victim from her stomach and rolling over to her back then turned his head to face his friend, "Seeing what else we can do to pretty this girl's face up Bulk." Skull replied with a grin rising to his lips and turn his back to the brunette teenage girl. "How about some of _our_ make-up on her plus a few lashes in between them, what do you say…. Kitty Kat?" He asked the girl with his hand on her jawline traveling down slowly towards her shoulder to her lower abdomen.

Her gem eyes widen as she quickly uses both of her feet to kick the creep and fearing where else his hand was going to next. Selina kicked the freak guy in the balls and head then rolling away knowing it's her other way to escape this hellhole.

"AHH YOU BITCH!" Skull screeched in pain as he placed both of his hands on top of his crouch.

Jerome's followers were quick on their feet as they all decided to kick the brunette young woman in all directions of her body.

"TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!"

"NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR CREW!"

"THINK YOU SLICK, HUH? NOT THAT SLICK!"

Selina felt all the kicks in all directions of her body then feeling a kick to her forehead knocking her out again.

Bulk yanks the tied brunette young woman from the ground and tossed her body over his shoulder. He turns his head to face Skull, "You are a complete moron." The oversized man stated as he makes his way towards the center of the tent. "I have the perfect make-up for this feline, grab me some make-up!" Bulk commanded as lifts Selina's body from her shoulders to the chain again.

 **Wayne Manor**

Alfred Pennyworth stands alone in the study with five Jerome's lackices are surrounding him. Jerome's lackey's started to throw things in the living room and throwing stuff at the old man's feet, The silver-haired Englishman stood his ground as if he's back in his war days, "FINE! COME ON THEN!" He yelled as if he was back in his war days.

"Really rush to die old man?" One of the five lackies asked him as he laughs.

The English man looked around the room quickly trying to figure something out. From the corner of the second entrance to the living room to see, Jim Gordon with a gun locked into his hands. He gave him quick eye contact. The silver haired Butler decides to keep things cool not to give up Jim's location. Alfred stands his ground as he stood strong, serious stone look to his face, and looks all of Jerome's followers with no fear. "Well…. You three left here some kind of rubbish!" He pointed his fingers at three lackies that stood right in front of him. "Will ya?" Alfred finished talking to the three criminals. "You? Mister Machine Gun, suit of the armor. I want you to shoot me right between brim why don't ya!" The Silver-haired man encourages the idea than having eye contact with the fifth lackey, "How about you crowbar, Are you going to cave in my skull in?" He raised his voice. Finally, Alfred looks up at the six lackeys, "How about you, Mister Machete, coming in Sunshine, wish your mom, wasn't it. Chop, chop." The English man provokes all of them.

"How you talkin to, old man?" The lackey with machete asked being pissed off.

"Me." Jim Gordon comes out of the corner of the room as he starts firing shots.

Alfred starts knocking down and taking out the lackeys. Meanwhile, Jim Gordon ducked behind the long sofa for cover for being in a gun war. The two of the men take out the lackeys one by one.

"Where's Bruce?" The light brown-haired man asks being concerned.

"That lunatic Jerome took him and Miss Kyle too," Alfred answered Jim's question.

 _ **The Boardwalk Circus, Jerome Carnival Takeover**_

Bruce Wayne covered his eyes from the bright lights then adjusting to the sight. His ocean blue eyes witness seeing citizens of all classes of society were being used as targets for games, such as, Popping balloons, BB Gun shooting range, Knocking out milk bottles, etc. The ebony haired teenage boy had to pull himself together as he covered his fear. "Where is Selina? Where is she?" He demands his ex-girlfriend's well being with two of the lackeys held his arms tightly.

Jerome snickers with his head shaking and right index finger going in the same direction, "Oh, you'll love to see your Kitty Kat after what my crew did to her. They wanted her to be gussy up before you view your… Selina." He answered with a wicked grin to his lips.

The words struck a cord to the ebony haired teenage boy with rage as he balled both of his fists while he controls his anger.

The sound of people have gone mad is laughing at innocent citizens' well-being by hitting them, putting a gun against their head, waving a knife directly towards their necks, and carnival music playing in the background.

A young adult man dressing Jerome's followers was standing in front of a 'Whack-a-Mole' game with a mallet in his hands. He laughs insanely as he hits his weapon to his target with all his targets being innocent citizens of Gotham, they were tied up against their wills as they were being hit with the weapon that damages their face. The scared victims of Gotham had fear and look of worry in their eyes as they feared being hit in the face by the mallet.

"Get him! Squash her! Get the old lady. No, the fat guy. Put your back into it." Jerome instructed the crazed fan as he leaned against the small iron fence. "Oh…" The redheaded madman starts to chuckle as he sees blood coming from scared targets of Gotham being in the 'Whack-a-mole' game. He enjoys seeing Bruce being distraught of seeing the innocent being tortured then he continues his sentence, "Well, we're off to a good start. What do you say, Bruce? Want to have some fun before the main event?" Jerome Valeska asked him as he puts a hat on his head with a Cheshire grin smile.

A henchwoman comes running up towards her leader with a wicked grin to her face as she bows to him twice as if Jerome was a god. She clapped her hands with eager, "Boss! Boss! Boss! We have Kitty Kat all pretty up for our guest of honor. She tried to escape but we took care of it." She reported with nodding her head.

Bruce's eyes widen with both anger and fear hearing they've done more things to his ex-girlfriend. His blood started to boil as he moves thrashing to break free to take a punch dead center at the mad woman's face. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" The ebony haired teenage boy yelled with anger as he was held tightly against the two henchmen.

The two henchmen that were holding Bruce punched him right in the abdomen and left-back knee to keep Gotham's Rich Boy in line.

The ebony-haired teenage boy fell to the ground from the hits he was taken but was dragged back to his feet.

"Well boys and girl, let's get our guest of honor ready for his Kitty Kat and finally…. The main event will begin," The redheaded madman clapped his hands as he takes the lead to the make-up station.

Bruce Wayne was dragged against his will with the henchman dragging him, _'I'm coming Selina, I'm coming. Please stay strong, please be alive.'_ He mentally prayed in his mind.

 _ **Another area of the Boardwalk Circus**_

"So what's the point?" Bruce asked being serious as he stays claim with his face covered in clown make-up.

Jerome has his target set until the Son of Gotham interrupted his concentration and turns around to face the young teen answering his question, "The point is that all these people out here, looting, robbing, killing, they're the people who wash your car, who pour out your coffee, take out your trash. And what happened the moment the lights went out? They showed their true faces. They show how quickly they want to open up your rich boy veins and bathe in your blue blood." He draws out his explanations about the outcast people of Gotham who put on a show but since he sent out his own truth people showed their true colors.

"That's not true. There are good people in Gotham," Bruce bought out a valid point and Selina is the valid point.

"Face it, kid, Gotham has no heroes." Jerome got into the young man's voice.

"Yo," A man wearing a straight jacket wearing glasses walks up to his boss with a stapler gun and giving it to his leader.

The redheaded madman put the stapler to his left side forehead as he staples that part along with other parts of his face that felt like it was going to fall off.

"Did it hurt?" Bruce asked being sarcastic.

Jerome lifts his head up and answers, "It did." He makes his way towards the ebony haired teenage boy as pulls the sweater sleeve up and pressed the stapler gun to his wrist. His brown eyes gazed at him to see the pain tolerance.

The ebony-haired teenage ocean blue eyes flinch in pain. It was time to test out his pain tolerance.

The redheaded madman smirked in amusement to see the great Bruce Wayne scream in pain. He keeps on stapling him two, three, four, five, and going up to the next number.

The pain of the staples pained Bruce trying to hold out and felt number six stapled into his forearm as he screams in pain, "Stop!" He yelled.

Jerome stops his another attempt, "Take him to see Kitty Kat. Let the love birds have some alone time together before the main event. Plus having two people or should I say, "Star Cross Lovers" would make the main event… a hell of a lot better. On word!" He clapped his hands with a command.

"NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! JUST TAKE ME, LEAVE SELINA ALONE!" Bruce yelled pleaded for her life of not being killed in front of the maniacs.

 _ **At a Tent**_

Selina Kyle laid there on the ground with her make-up being drawn with eye outline of Minnie Mouse, Cat whiskers, and overdone it lipstick lips that have been drawn on and over her lips with red. Lastly, a dark purple raggedy bow clipped into her curly messy curly hair. The street thief teenage girl's feet were chained up and her arms behind her being handcuffed. She starts to wake up again and hissing in pain. 'F uck," Selina whispered to herself.

"Hey Kitty Kat, we bought you a present!" A female madwoman comes running inside and kicking the prison on the right side.

The brunette curly haired teenage girl hisses in pain as she curled her body to her left side.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN!" A young man's voice said in the air.

Selina cringes her eyes trying to make sense about her surroundings and shaking her head to recover from being kicked again for the fifth time in a row. Her ears perked up recognizing the voice as she rolls over to face the voice, "B-Br-Bruce?" She asked.

Jerome, his mini followers, and henchmen walked into the tent with dragging Bruce along.

The redheaded man snaps his hands twice as a signal to put handcuffs on Gotham's Golden Son.

The henchman followed orders as one of them turns the ebony haired teenage boy around to grab both of his arms and handcuffing his wrist.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Bruce yelled being pissed off.

"Oh, shut up already lover boy," Jerome replied rolling his eyes as he leads the way towards Selina's direction. "Chain him up with her," He gave his commands.

The Henchman followed their leader's orders as they threw Bruce right beside Kitty Kat and grabbed his ankles, chaining him up next to her.

Bruce hissed in pain as he was thrown to the ground and turned his head to finally see Selina's face. His heart dropped to his stomach as he sees her beautiful face now extremely pale and clown make-up covered her features, "Selina, What did they do to you? How did you get captured? Are you alright?" He asked worrying for his ex-girlfriend.

"Let's give Romeo and Juliet here a moment alone, let's go!" Jerome turned his body leaving the tent along with his followers walking right behind him.

"Don't talk too much, I have a splitting headache from hell," Selina refused his question as she closes her eyes again cringing them.

'Selina, stay awake! Selina!" He yelled lightly being worried as he rolled over to his left side to view her and kicked his feet gently to wake her up. "SELINA!" Bruce yells in concern.

* * *

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Don't worry, I wouldn't dare of killing off Selina and I hope the wait was worth it. I'll be brainstorming for the next chapter this week. The next chapter will be mainly about Bruce and Selina along with coming up with a plan to get out of their situation including having some help as well.**_

 _ **Honeylove90**_


	4. Bat Cat Dilemma Part 1

_**Hey readers, I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter three and as I promise... this chapter will be mainly on Bruce and Selina. This fanfiction piece is going to be short since it's based on 'The Gentle Art of Making Enemies' and will be coming to an end sometime soon. I've been debating if I should write more AU fanfiction's based on previous seasons or start writing on the ideas that I originally planned. So far, what do you guys think of this AU fanfic? You can be completely honest and I'm still working on errors in my writing style and everything that comes to it.**_

 _ **So much for getting this done last month on my birthday, maybe next year.**_

 _ **Chapter Four: The Bat and the Cat Dilemma**_

* * *

" Bruce. Don't. Scream." The brunette curly woman repeated her words again as she opens her emerald gem eyes. Selina rolled over to her right side to face her ex-boyfriend.

The fear and worry were written all over Bruce Wayne's face as he's never seen Selina. _His_ Selina being tied up and tortured against her will. The ebony-haired teenage boy gives anything to break through the handcuffs and taking Selina with him to get away from Jerome and his maniacs. Bruce still had his body on his left side and didn't dare to stop gazing at her. "Selina, what happened?" He asked being concerned. "How did you get captured?" The ebony-haired young man asked with the second question.

The brunette young woman started to collect her memories quickly in her mind. Her eyes were linked to the blue eyes she fell in love with. Selina felt like passing out again due to the blood loss but she puts on a brave face for Bruce not to worry about her. She clears her dry throat then answering, "After I broke up with you after you knew that my Mother was only using me... us just to get the money. You and her both lied to me." Selina rehashed her statement with anger as the scene took place again that played in her mind.

Bruce eye's gazes down as a sign of being sorry and knowing what he did were wrong but he did what he did with Maria for Selina. He lifts his eyes again to face her nodding his head for her to continue.

"Anyway, I power walked back to Gotham just to get away from you. I reached the Narrows then the next thing I know, I heard this big ass explosion and all the lights on the streets went out. I heard insane laughing from a bunch of weirdos and they tried to jump me, but I took them out one by one. Out of nowhere, I get knocked out and felt like someone hit me over with a brick." Selina recalled the memory of her kidnapping. "I wake up being chained up; arms up in the air and ankles. This psychotic laugh and I recognize that laugh from anyone... Jerome Valeska. He told me that he wanted to grab your attention by holding me hostage. The freak carved something into my left side and I was screaming as if I was being murdered and GOD I wish I was dead. I got beaten like a pinata by the rest of his freaks by their bats, I've been beaten, and one of them almost went too far until I kicked him in the balls." The curly brunette woman smirked at her proud moment. "In return, I got the kick to my stab wound and a kick to the head." Selina finishes her conclusion followed by a yawn. "I'm so cold," The curly brunette young woman commented as she lays back down trying not to squish her hands behind her.

" _I treated myself to cutting up someone just for fun and when that person screamed in pain... was music to my ears,"_ Jerome Valeska's words haunted Bruce's mind remembering what he said.

' _She was stabbed by him and now she has the symptoms,'_ Bruce thought in his mind as he moves closer to her. He placed his head against her neck. Shivers traveled down his spine as he felt how cold her skin and shifted half of his body weight to cover hers for warmth.

"Bruce, if this is your way of apolog-" Selina spoke being confused.

"I'm covering your body with my warmth. You're going into shock for being stabbed, you need medical attention before you get a lot worse," Bruce replied being serious along with stating a fact. But deep down, he feared to lose her. If Selina would have died in his presence than he would kill Valeska for her. The ebony-haired teenage boy had to stay strong for both of their sakes as he prayed for two things; one, hoping that Alfred and Detective Gordon would find them before Jerome performs, 'The Main Event.' Second, praying for Selina to keep up the fight and be the fierce young woman he admires since day one. "Don't worry Selina, we're going to be saved by the GCPD. That I promise you and I'll figure out a way for both of us to escape. I promise." Bruce vowed as he placed his head on the crook of her neck.

Selina listened faintly only because she feels dizzy and nodded her head to his words.

"Cat, whatever you do don't fall asleep. You have to stay away so I can take you to the hospital once we're out of here," The ebony-haired teenage boy told as he lifted his head, so his cheek is covering her cheek.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

The curly brunette young woman flung her head from the warmth of her ex-boyfriend's touch shifting her whole body to the left side as she starts puking her guts out. She vomited her guts out for a good four minutes then laying her head back down. "Bruce, I don't... I don't feel too hot right now," Selina tells him shifting her whole body back to the ground.

Bruce has never seen Selina so weak, so defenseless, it makes him sick to his stomach. He swallowed the bile that was coming up from his stomach and shaking his head pretending not to witness his ex-girlfriend being helpless. "Selina, I need you to sit up straight. Can you do that for me? I need your help with something, I have a way to get unlock these cuffs," The ebony-haired teenage boy asked with worry along with instructions for her to follow. He rocks himself up in two swings as he sits up straight.

She nodded her head aimlessly and trying to bush off her illness by clearing her throat. Selina bends her head to the bottom of her right shoulder to wipe up the vomit that covered her mouth. The curly brunette young woman follows the same pattern of cleaning her mouth onto her left shoulder. _'Come on Cat, suck it up! It's flight or fight; literally!'_ Selina pushes herself up slowly and cried in pain loudly from bruises and hits were all coming back to her. The brunette young woman sits up, "Alright, I'm up," She reported to him.

"Alright, good," Bruce answers back scooting back with his head watching Selina's form. "Now scoot towards me so we're back to back," He instructed her.

The curly brunette young woman followed his orders and scooting back three times until she felt something hard against her shoulders. She closes her eyes shut as she felt the pain in her shoulders. Selina held out both of her hands for his.

The ebony-haired teenage boy has his hand out yearning for hers. He felt her beautiful hands against his and grasp them tightly as a sign of relieve for the young man.

Selina places her back against his and held grabbed onto her ex-boyfriend's hands. She sighed deeply in relieve in return. The curly brunette young woman straightens her back up to Bruce's back. "I'm listening…" Selina answered faintly.

"Stay awake, just listen to the sound of my voice," He spoke with a low voice of concern and instruction. "Jerome put staples into my forearm. I need you to take them out so I can pick the lock and get both of us out of here. The first when we run from here is getting you to Gotham General Hospital." Bruce made a promise to her and attends to keep it. His anger for the Madman is still ranging through his blood.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Selina answered being half-awake her hands grazing Bruce's forearms to feel the staples. Her eyebrows arched high and couldn't believe that freak hurt Bruce. _'I'll kill that bastard for laying a finger on Bruce!'_ She mentally yelled being a wave of anger and focusing on the task that's requested of her. The sharp set of her natural nails felt the stable and digging her nails into the staple. The brunette young woman hesitates of doing this request.

The ebony-haired young man turns his head to the left to get a peripheral vision of his ex-girlfriend, "It's okay Selina, I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose and you took the biggest toll so… survival; do what you have to do to survive that's what you told me." Bruce reassured her as he spoke the words on survival on the second day they met.

Selina nodded her head lightly as she sticks her fingernails into position. The curly brunette woman pulled herself together mentally and physically. Her breath is steady composing herself. Selina's fingernails dig into Bruce's forearms. The tip of her nails feels for both the top and bottom of the staple. Selina pulls out the first staple and going back to get the second staple.

Bruce jumps at the pain of the object intact to his forearm. He silently breathes out as he tries to keep his composure and endure the pain.

"Got it." She reported to him with her fingertips reaching over to his hands.

"Great." He answers back with relief and felt the brush against her fingertips to his hands.

Bruce receives the two staples careful into his grasp. He lowers his index and thumb into the small thin lock quickly picking the lock just like Selina taught him back when he was living with her back when they were living together in Gotham.

A small click unhooked one part of his cuffs. A sigh of relief draws from their mouths.

The ebony-haired teenage boy shifted his body to do the same procedure to her. Another small click came from her cuffs. Selina turns around to face him and giving him a faint smile of relief. Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend with her returning the motion. Selina jumps rapidly hissing in pain as she felt his arms moving away from her.

"Cat, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your wound. Can I see how bad it is?" He asked with being concern and permission.

The curly brunette young woman nodded her head to his question as she slowly puts her right elbow sitting up supporting herself.

Bruce wiped his hands onto his black pants with his hands traveling to Selina's left side. He carefully places his right hand to the end of her leather jacket. The ebony-haired teenage boy gently lifts the jacket slowly up to get a view of her stab wound. His heart dropped to his throat with horror in his eyes. His ocean blue eyes viewing a cat's hand with a simple stick figure with slashes in the middle of the abdomen, arms, and legs. A deep wound that came with the craved cat along with light and dark purple marks including red tent of skin tone surrounding the wound, _'She needs medical attention, I'm getting her out of this hell hole.'_ Bruce vowed then slowly rolled down the jacket back down. He quickly pulls his legs together to uncuff them with the staple and vice versa with her. "We're getting out of here, come on. Nice and slowly." He spoke with concern and firm as he moves to her right side then placing her right arm around his shoulder.

Selina felt some movement being confused and dazed but looking to see Bruce being on her right side with her right arm over his shoulder. She slowly gets up with him letting him take the lead as they were leaving the tent into somewhere else.

* * *

 _ **GCPD**_

Alfred Pennyworth is leaning on Jim Gordon's desk with a small ice bag over the bump and cut he had on the end of his left forehead. His main concern was the well-being of both Bruce and Selina not knowing what kind of condition the two are in especially her.

Jim Gordon comes walking in as he faces Bruce's guardian, "Bullock's pulling messages from the tip line. You said that Bruce convince Jerome to kill him in front of an audience?" He said restating the Englishman statement.

"Yeah, he's trying to by himself some more time. I be so proud if I wasn't so bloody terrified." The silver-haired man answered. "Not to mention that mad man said that he craved Miss Kyle; I saw the piece of leather he cut off from her jacket and he was serious. We need to rescue them before Jerome does any more damage to them and we need an ambulance for Miss Kyle's injuries." Alfred added another fact. His eyes shifted to the jailcell of the building, "I see it's given way to bedlam again?" The English man asked making eye contact with Jim.

"Jerome's acolytes have occupied all over town. So finding an audience won't be an issue, the question is where?" Jim replied with a question at the end.

"We got 'em." Bullock reported coming towards his partner and Gotham's Billionaire Butler. He walks up to them with reading glasses over his eyes and a notepad in his hands reading what he got, "They're in Anders Park, the Cathedral, the Zoo. They've taken over the Hillside Conservatory, the Courthouse, and the Boardwalk Circus." The brunette slightly overweight man reported as he looks up at the two-man standing in front of him.

"Jerome was raised in a circus," Jim stated a fact recounted the moment meeting Jerome when the circus came to Gotha two years ago then continues his words, "Have a strike force and all available units meet us there. An ambulance truck too... we don't know how bad Jerome has hurt both him and Selina." He spoke with authority.

"I'll put out the call on the way. Let's roll." Bullock said getting his coat and cellphone getting a call.

Both Alfred and Jim walked over to Jim's desk grabbing their coats as they followed Bullock out of the building.

* * *

 _ **Unknown area, The Boardwalk Circus**_

The two former couple is hiding in the shadows. The ebony-haired teenage boy is strategizing numerous ways for the two of them to escape without getting caught by Jerome's followers. Selina's eyes were heavily drooping down as she falls from the ground due to exhaustion and tortured. Bruce turns around with the look of fear in his eyes have return seeing Selina on the ground. He gathers her into his arms with his right hand lightly patting Selina's face, "Cat, you need to stay awake. You can't go back to sleep, we're almost home free." Bruce said with pleading in his voice.

"Save yourself, Bruce, just go, and forget about me." The curly brunette woman responded honestly as she opens her gem emerald eyes.

"Don't talk like that Selina. If anything happens to you in here, I'll kill Jerome with my bare hands for you. I can't survive Gotham without you, I can't picture living my life without you, Selina." The ebony-haired teenage boy stated a fact with his right hand gently sliding up into her dark chestnut locks he adores.

"You would kill for me? I must be one heck of a street rat girl that can change a good boy into a bad boy." Selina said with a faint smile and puts her right hand to his left cheek.

The spark of electricity was reconnected to the two of them once again.

The curly brunette young woman gets herself onto her feet with the help of Bruce.

"Aww, what a sweet moment between you two…." A male voice lurks from the shadows with a baseball bat. Then he continues, "Too bad we had to cut things short, you two are wanted for our Ring Leaders main attraction. Get 'em." He stated with a smirk on his face and giving a command.

Both Bruce and Selina took their stands ready to fight. He having his hands balled in a fist in front of him standing in front of Selina to protect her. She took out her switchblade out with adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The two followers came behind the pair. The first person came behind Selina hitting her left side and knocking her from behind her head. The second person does the same motion but just knocking out Bruce from the back of his head.

The three Jerome followers stood over the unconscious bodies of the Prince of Gotham and Kitty Kat.

"Get them ready for Jerome, I have a strong feeling that he'll have something real special for her there…. If she ever wakes up. Chop, chop!" The guy with the baseball bat stated a fact giving them the second command.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long delay. I've been dealing with exhaustion and a toothache that's been killing me for the longest time. My Gotham muse as strike up and need to write out on what else to write. I've concluded that the next chapter will be the final chapter of this fanfic. Everything will be wrapped up in a bow; this fanfic wasn't going to be a long series. But future Gotham fanfictions will be.  
**_

 _ **Happy Thursday and hard to believe that Thanksgiving is next week? Man, this year has gone by fast.  
**_

 _ **-Honeylove90 :)**_


	5. Bat Cat Dilemma part 2

_**Hey readers, sorry for updating as I promised. I had some health problems which took weeks to deal with along with recovery, so everything is squared away. It took me a good while to get my muse back for Gotham which I have. This is the**_ _ **final chapter**_ _ **of Cat Hostage. I had some much fun of brainstorming and creating a bit AU from 'The Gentle Art of Making Enemies' from season three. Thank you for those that have followed this fanfiction from day one. I'll be writing more Gotham Fanfiction this year; I'll just have to make time for it.**_

 _ **Without any further ado here's Bat Cat Dilemma Part 2.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Outside the Boardwalk Circus**_

Red lights shine up against the building of parked cars, metal crash cans were lit on fire, the face of a clown's mouth is the main entrance where the fellow maniacs made their way inside of the building.

A black car pulls up slowly from a distance and parking the car.

Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and Alfred Pennyworth's eyes are gazing at the building. Jim parks the car, "Where the hell is our backup?" He asked his partner as he wanted to know.

"Still two minutes out. Most waylaid by another riot on the west side." The overweight brunette man reported to his friend and work partner.

"Yeah, be we can't wait, mate," Alfred commented as he stated a fact to both of the men.

"All right, so... we go in, find Bruce and Selina, get them to safety, then we go after Jerome," Gordon explains his plan to both Bullock and Alfred for them as they prepare to go into their mission. "Ready?" He asks them as he turns his head to the right to see their reactions.

The sliver-haired man braces himself on what could happen his top priority was to make sure that Master Bruce was alright and the well-being of Miss Kyle. He made a vow to protect the young Wayne heir at all costs.

Bullock breathed out with his nerves all over the place but keeping them together not knowing what kind of hell the three of them were about to walk into. He hears his partner's question asking if they were ready, "Not really." The overweight brunette man answered honestly.

All three of them leave the car.

 _ **Inside the Boardwalk Circus**_

The maniacs started to cheer and dance as they wait for their leader to start the show. Some of them were standing on their feet while the other maniacs take a seat in the stands. Spotlights surround the ground stage as it lights up the curtains and sky with it's beaming brightness.

"Yeah, we all know why we're here!" A guy dressed in a straitjacket with polka-dotted pants as he is projecting his voice followed by a sinister laugh. "Here comes Jerome, everybody!" He introduces the crowd to their favorite leader.

A spotlight shines in the mid-center of the ring.

Jerome comes out wearing the traditional Ring Leader's outfit; black top hat, crimson red jacket, a black tie with a golden vest and matching small flower, white pants, black knee-high boots, black gloves, and a megaphone in his right hand. The redheaded man strutted his stuff with the crowd going wild at his every move. He takes a bow then turning around as he bends down to smack butt with his hand. The sound of his admirers was music to his ears with applauding and laughter feeling in the air. With the touch of his megaphone, Jerome spoke into it for an announcement, "Hear ye, hear ye, gather round. The show is about to... Begin!" He said with both of his hands in the air.

The maniacs put their hands in the air to follow the same motion as their leader and cheered with excitement. They all clapped their hands, continue with cheer, and laughter.

The madman was engrossed with his follower's admiration for him. He took a front bow again as a motion for everyone to be silent.

A man dressed as a Cowboy keeps cheering on the sideline and jumping for his excitement. He keeps laughing and moving around.

Jerome turned his head to the left to see the loud follower with an annoyed look on his face. He quickly stands on both of his feet and drawing his gun from his side jacket pocket. Eyed on which part of his victim he wants to shoot at then presses the trigger.

The sound of the gun went off with the cowboy being shot in the back. The crowd exclaims in shock.

The redheaded madman puts the gun back into the inside of his jacket pocket and still holding his megaphone. He pressed the button along with his lips to speak to the device, "Shut up!" Jerome said out loud to now either the dead or wounded follower.

The crowd laughed to fill in the silence.

"That's better," Jerome commented followed by a few chuckles and continuing his speech, "Well, I think we can all agree tonight was a rousing success. We brought this miserable city to its knees. So, how to thank the best darn cult of fanatics a messiah-like myself could ever hope for? I give you..." He addresses his followers about him along with everyone else to show the citizens of Gotham their true colors including coming out from the closet of showing _their_ true colors. As a reward for their participation, he's giving his followers a show of a lifetime. His jaw dropped for a slight second disappointment. His eyes darted his two henchmen, "Cue!" Jerome gave a command.

"Oh, Yeah." "Yes, yes sir." The two men remembered what they forgot as they went on both sides of the curtains then opening it.

Both a man and female followers rolled in both a tied-up Bruce and Selina with their arms above them being handcuffed on a wooden pole. Putting them in the center of the ring.

"I give you the climax of our festivities. The billionaire prince of Gotham... Bruuuuce... Wayne!" The redheaded madman announced to his audience to warm the crowd up. "And to an extra, we got The prince of Gotham's, Lady friend. Gotham's Fierce Feline... Seeeelina Kyle!" He introduces Bruce's _girlfriend_.

Everyone in the crowd goes nuts as they applaud and cheer louder.

The ebony-haired teenage boy turned his head to the left to see his ex-girlfriend unconscious and paler than before. "Selina! SELINA WAKE UP! SELINA!" He yelled out of fear as he moves around. _'Please wake up Cat, please.'_ Bruce begged mentally to himself.

Selina stayed still, motionless as she was tied up.

"Well, so what do you say, Bruce? Shall we end the night with a bang? Or better yet... a boom?" Jerome asked as she spoke into the megaphone and then turns it off. The redheaded madman skip walks towards the couple and tilted his head, "It won't be any _fun_ if Kitty Cat here is asleep." He replied with a smirk, "Let's wake up Sleeping Beauty, shall we?" A wicked grin grows to his face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! STAY AWAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Bruce yelled as he jolted through his handcuffs.

Jerome raises his right hand in mid-air and slapping the brunette young woman on her right cheek. He pauses to see a reaction. Nothing. The redheaded madman uses his left hand to slap the left side of her head. Nothing. "Well Damn... she's a heavy sleeper, isn't she, Brucey?" Jerome commented as he looked at The Prince of Gotham. "Let's see if _this_ will wake her up," He suggested his second idea as he pulls out a switchblade then stabbing her in the same spot where Jerome first stabbed her right side and twisting it to the side.

A scream roars from Selina's throat with pain and anger as she wakes up, kicking her legs with full-force to Jerome's direction.

"There she is..." The madman leans forward to the young woman's face at five inches away, "Glad you could join me and lover boy here as everyone else can watch the two of you die together." Jerome stated his words as he mentions Burce being the lover boy and turning around to face his audience.

Two cannons are being wheeled right in front of the cuffed couple.

Selina looks down to see even more blood coming out from her wound and wanting to pass out again, but for this time for good. The curly brunette young woman turns her head to face Bruce being terrified of their whole ordeal.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom..." The crowd chanting their answer.

Jerome skips his way to the right side of the stage to grab something, a cannonball. He struggles both walking and holding the heavyweight object into the cannon. The redheaded madman repeated the same movement in vice versa. "All right," Jerome grunted as he placed the second cannonball into the second cannon. "What's next?" The redheaded madman turns around to his lackey to see what else he can toss into the cannon.

The curly brunette young woman moving her wrist around as if she knew a way to get out of her handcuffs. Selina felt dizzy, "Bruce..." She said his name and faints. Her head is down with her hands are still.

"NO, SELINA!" Bruce heard Selina calling his name and saw her passed out. The ebony-haired teenage boy jolted as he moves his wrists. Bruce was going to keep his promise to her or either die trying.

Jerome's lackey hands him a bucket of knives. The Ringleader holds the handle of the bucket and grabs a knife by the handle as he admires its length, "Death by a thousand cuts, very poetic. I like it." He said to himself as he throws in the knives into the first cannon. The redheaded madman was handed another bucket of knives as he repeated the same pattern.

The young billionaire teenage boy looked at the crowd in distraught then tilted his head up to look at his hands being cuffed and seeing the remaining view staples that were on his forearm. He's calculating a plan on how he and Selina can escape from Jerome's clutches along with getting her to Gotham General. Bruce keeps his composure as he makes sure the redheaded madman isn't catching on what he's about to do. The ebony-haired teenage boy leaned his right forearm to meet his left hand. He quickly digs his fingernails into his right forearm to get the staples out. Bruce hisses in pain as he tries to get the small silver object out from him.

"All right, folks. This is very important. Whatever you do, please, _definitely try_ this at home. Preferably on a family member." Jerome addresses the demonstration of Gotham's prince and fierce feline through the megaphone.

Bruce grunts as he gets the first staple out of his forearm then facing forward quickly. His blue eyes widen open as he sees the redheaded madman jumping onto the middle of the cannon as if he was riding a horse.

Jerome cheers to himself as he felt the adrenaline running through the course of his veins with excitement, "Giddyup. Whoo, doggie!" He said with pleasure in his voice and takes off his top hat waving it in the air left and right.

The ebony-haired teenage boy kept his eyes steady to the crowd as he quietly maneuvers the staple into the small lock of the handcuff hole and jingling stealthily yet quickly so quickly. A tiny click rings into his ears. Bruce breathed out in relief as he felt the handcuff to his left wrist was loose then got his left hand out. He maneuvers the left cuff to be together and putting his left wrist over to his right to follow the same procedure.

 _ **Meanwhile within in the Boardwalk Circus**_

Alfred and Jim had their guns in front of them as they brace themselves for anyone coming to attack them.

The English man followed the direction to Gotham's honest detective to stopping by a Cotton Candy Tent.

The two men look stunned with Alfred being in complete shock to see Master Wayne and Miss Kyle handcuffed. From a distance they see Jerome setting on top of a cannon that aimed directly at the two-former couple. They were a few feet away from the main stage.

"Oh, good lord," Alfred said as he couldn't believe what he is witnessing.

"Strike force just arrived," Bullock reports to the two men as he walks beside the silver-haired man with his eyes looking straight ahead to see what they're seeing. "They're coming in." He stated another piece of information.

 _ **The Main Stage**_

The audience is applause and cheering as they waited for this main event to happen.

Gunshots ring twice.

The person that shot the gun twice in the air was no other than Jim Gordon.

Everyone in the audience quiets right away as they turn around to see who shot the gun.

"Detective Gordon, you're just in time for the big finish." Jerome projecting his voice as he looks at his _favorite_ with a smile to his face.

' _Oh, thank god!'_ The young billionaire teenage boy said mentally in his mind as he was relieved to see Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and his guardian, Alfred. He turns his head left to view Selina. His ocean blue eyes see no movement, no breathing, and just stillness. Bruce focuses back to his agenda to unlock the right handcuff so he can uncuff Selina.

"NOBODY MOVE!" A commanding male voice said in the air.

A swam of Gotham City SWAT Team quickly move towards the crowd surrounding them with their guns targeted to them. The fight breaks out between Gotham's finest along with Jim, Bullock, and Alfred against the maniacs. The sound of punches, kicking, and but of the gun filled the air to overthrow the carnival music playing in the background.

Jerome ducks behind the cannon as he tries to light up a match it took him a few try's but third time's a charm. The redhead madman puts the lighted match to the end of the string.

Bruce uncuffs Selina's right hand with half of her body leans towards his chest. He turns around to see a sinister smile to Jerome's lips with fire on the string. The ebony-haired teenage boy locks eyes with his enemy to see him waving and leaving the scene. Bruce quickly turns his attention back to Selina. He placed the now bent staple into the left cuff hole moving quickly to hear another click.

Time is ticking. Literally. If he doesn't get the two of them out of the cannon's direction asap, they would be dead. The staples fall out of his hands being scared and hiss of the cannon was getting near to the end.

The young billionaire teenage boy looks at both of his forearms. The last staple. Bruce digs into his left forearm to see the only staple that can unlock the last cuff. He closes his eyes as he grunts again with pain and finally gets the last staple out, "Finally!" Bruce said being relieved as he bends going into the handcuff.

The hissing of the cannon is towards the end and BOOM. It goes off.

Alfred Pennyworth and Jim Gordon look at the direction of the large sound. The two gentlemen take a few steps as they see two empty poles stabbed with knives to it.

"Find them. I'll find Jerome." The slimmer brunette man stated as he runs to the left.

The silver-haired man nodded quickly as he runs on the right side.

The crowd of maniacs and Gotham's SWAT Team is still throwing punches and shooting at each other.

Jerome comes back to where the couple was handcuffed to their pole with a gun in his hand, "Oh, Bruce? Selina? Where are you two, lovebirds?" He sings while asking a question. "Come on out, you two. I won't hurt ya." The redheaded madman assured with a lie. Jerome turns around to view the couple.

Bruce holds Selina in his arms as he runs into the Maze of Mirrors.

"I got both, Prince and Feline. "Jerome said as he got his gun lock and loaded as he marches way into their direction.

 _ **Inside of Maze of Mirrors**_

The redheaded madman casual walks-in seeing his own reflection with an evil look in his cold eyes along with a crooked grin to match, "Oh, Bruice..." Jerome sings then continues. He walks into another room with his left arm in front of him with a gun in his hands. "You ruined my show, Bruce. You and that Cat girlfriend of yours. Hiding is just gonna make things worse." Jerome stated with a fact.

The ebony-haired teenage boy stands from the edge as he makes his appearance, he was no longer scared. He was pissed. "I didn't come here to hide," Bruce said being serious.

Jerome turns around to see his prey and shoots at a mirror with Bruce walking away.

"I wanted you to follow me." The young billionaire stated the truth taunting him.

The redheaded madman turns around as fear grew to his soul.

A serious yet pissed off Bruce stands right in front of the man who harmed Selina taking her hostage and torturing the two of them. "You're going to pay for what you've done." He replied being serious stepping away from the mirrors.

Jerome keeps walking with his gun right out in front of him. He turns around as he looks at himself then starts laughing, "I have to tell you... this is way more fun than I was expecting." The redheaded madman stated a fact as he continues to laugh. He starts walking to the left in hopes to find The Prince of Gotham and finishing him and his girlfriend, "We make a good team, you and me." Jerome spoke another fact.

"You beaten, craved, and stabbed Selina. You killed Alfred." A serious Bruce Wayne said as he stands out where he knows Jerome won't shoot him.

The redheaded madman turns around and shoots his pistol at the reflection of Bruce Wayne. His green eyes follow to see the young man walk away, "Is that what this is about?" Jerome spoke in a 'seriously' tone of voice. "Yeesh. Are all rich kids this close with their butlers?" The madman asked with annoyance as he completely brushed off the comment about hurting Selina.

Bruce runs forward with the reflections of the mirrors to cover him from being shot by the man who wants him dead.

Jerome jumps from his spot as he turns around to his target running away, "Oh!" He said with amusement as he takes his aim shooting at what he thinks is real Bruce instead of the fake illusion that's in front of him.

The young billionaire boy skips as he stops in his track as he hides in the corner edges of the mirrors avoiding being shot at, "This is about doing what's right." Bruce replied in a stern and firm voice.

"You want to be a hero!" Jerome said out loud. "Tell you what, buddy..." He decides to give me a chance to give the Prince of Gotham a shot of being a hero than he continues, "I'll give you a fighting chance." The redheaded madman replied in a surrounding type of tone of voice. He walks out forward with both of his hands in the air then bending down on his knees. Jerome puts his left hand to the ground as he puts the gun down on the ground and sliding his weapon to the mid-center of the floor. "Let's do this _mano y mano_ , my little conquistador," Jerome stated as he stands on his feet. The redheaded madman grabs a small black stiletto knife from his right sleeve. "Come on." He taunts the young man with a wicked smile on his lips.

Jerome keeps on walking forward slowly with one step at a time.

Bruce comes out from hiding as he charges his enemy from behind knocking Jerome to the ground with him. The ebony-haired teenage boy gets a hold of the crazed madman from the back of his jacket.

"What kind of hero tackles someone from behind?" Jerome asked being confused as he tries to slide away from Bruce Wayne. He shifts his body around and kicks the young man square in the face.

The young billionaire was completely caught off guard from the kick as he rolled over to his side. He rolls up to his feet with both of his hands balled into a fist with be ready for what will be thrown at him. His ocean blue eyes come face to face with the stone-cold green eyes he hated so much with anger fueling his system. Bruce was ready to fight. He was ready to take out Jerome once in for all after what he did to Alfred and Selina.

"Put them up, put them up." Jerome taunts the young man as he balled his fists then making the first move of punching him again in the face.

Bruce has punched in the face again and he ducked as he saw the next attack, a left hook. Something that the English him taught him on how to defend himself if he was ever to fight either to protect himself or protect others.

The redheaded madman stands up again but was struck by his right side follow up with a punch in the face. Anger and satisfaction filled his veins with adrenaline. Jerome does the same movement again.

The Prince of Gotham ducks and jabs him to his face again. _'Remember always be on your guard. Take down your enemy until they can't get off the floor.'_ Alfred's words rang through his ears in the heat of the moment. Bruce sees Jerome charging at him for the third time not giving up on their fight. He kicks Jerome's right leg causing him to bend down then hitting him in the face causing the madman to fall on his back. The sound of laughter was like nails on a chalkboard. Bruce sits on top of Jerome as he starts punching his face left and right quick and repetitively. _'This is for Alfred.' 'For Selena.' 'For hurting Selina.' 'Craving her.' 'Stabbing her.' 'Making her suffer in pain.' 'If she dies, you'll die.'_ The young billionaire mentally angrily yelled with every punch he gave to his enemy.

Jerome is laughing. He's laughing at Bruce. He was laughing at his anger. He laughs at how he calculated everything; from kidnapping Selena and torturing her craving up with almost leaving her dead. He laughs on the reaction how he forgot on why he came to Wayne Manor but the _real_ kicker he loved the most is when he told the young lad that, _'I treated myself to cutting up someone just for fun and when that person screamed in pain... was music to my ears.'_ Also including, _'A feline spirit who roared with threats.'_ was the cherry on top to spark the anger hiding within the prim and proper Bruce Wayne. Jerome keeps on laughing and smiling as he was getting a beating of his life. "Let it out. That's it. That's it. Let it out." He encouraged the young lad to keep punching him in the face as he starts choking on his own blood.

The ebony-haired teenage boy let his anger consume his action and train of thought. Bruce keeps on punching Jerome's face seeing his actual face start to come out from the staples along with blood. He grabs the collar of the jacket not knowing what else he can do next. Bruce gives him three more punches to the madman's soon to be torn face. His blue eyes scan a couple of pieces of shatter mirror. The young man grabbed a handheld broken piece as he gripped it tightly in his right hand and hovering it over him. Bruce hesitates the object in his hand over Jerome's throat ready to end the nightmare. The young billionaire raises his object in his hand as he was ready to aim into Jerome Valeska's throat with his eyes facing the reflection that stares right back him. Bruce pauses then he looks into the mirror. What he sees in front of him was a murderer something he didn't want to do, _'What have I become? I'll end up like Jerome, killing. But if Selina dies than he really deserves to be dead'_ The ebony-haired teenage boy thought through his mind.

Jerome starts to giggle as he sees the young lad being defeated with his hand lowering down the broken piece of mirror, "Do it." The redheaded madman tempted Bruce to finish the job by killing him.

Bruce screams as he was torn on what to do but instead, he drops the broken glass near to the madman's head. His hands are on top of Jerome's chest as he purposely pushes down hard in order to stand on his feet. The young billionaire steps one foot in front of the other as he walks away from his capture. Bruce walks over to another direction of the mirror where he placed an unconscious Selina. He bends down to take her in his arms again with her head on his chest and they leave the Maze of Mirrors.

 _ **Outside of the Maze of Mirrors**_

The Englishman ran throughout the whole circus trying to find his son and Miss Kyle. He jostled through as he pushed a man in front of him, then shoving a man that ran close to him. Alfred ducks quickly knowing it's one of the male maniacs that came back to kill him. The silver-haired man stands up to punch the guy left, right, and upper cut. It was back in his military days of beating the bloody hell out of an enemy.

A tired and exhausted Bruce uses his back to open the mirror door as he had Selina in his arms. He looks out in the distance and couldn't believe what he was seeing; his butler, his father figure, and his friend Alfred is very much alive and kicking ass. The young billionaire boy's jaw dropped being in complete shock yet happy as he felt tears rimming around his eyes, "Alfred!" Bruce calls his name out loud seeing his guarding kicking the living hell out of the maniac.

Alfred knocks the maniac to the ground as he gives him about five kicks then kicking than a last kick to the head. The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice in the air. He felt a shiver down his spine and his look upon who he _thinks_ it belongs to, it was no other than young Master Wayne then looking down to see an unconscious Miss Kyle in his arms. Alfred was relieved to his Bruce very much alive, "Bruce!" The English man shouted with his arms wide open.

The young billionaire ran carefully but quickly with his ex-girlfriend in his arms. He felt his guardian's arms around him and closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Both Alfred and Bruce were having a father and son moment. The surreal moment of the two being reunited once again now became a reality that neither one of them was killed. They pulled away from each other to face one another.

"I thought you were dead," The ebony-haired teenage boy said with small tears falling from his eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, can you, mate?" Alfred assured the young Wayne heir that he would be by his side throughout his life. "Oh, come here." He stated as he pulled the two into his arms gently.

The two gentlemen had their moment for a few more minutes. Alfred pulls away to see a pale Miss Kyle in Master Wayne's arm, "Oh dear god, what did that psycho do to her?" He asked being shocked to see Selina's ill-will appearance and helping Bruce to put her on the ground gently.

Bruce let his walls come down as he starts breaking down into tears, "Jerome craved into Selina's side, his crew beat her up, and stabbing her." He answered his guardian's question with his hand reaching out to hold her now cold hand then he continues, " _He_ stabbed her three times. Selina lost a lot of blood and she needs to go to Gotham General." The young billionaire stated a fact as he tries to check her pulse. Nothing. His sky-blue eyes widen with fear not wanting to believe what's happening right now. His hand reaches beside her neck with no pulse. "No, no, no, no. Selina! SELINA PLEASE STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!" Bruce screams pleading for a sign of life from his ex-girlfriend. He starts performing CPR on her from the training that was taught by Alfred.

Jim Gordon stops in his track to see from a distance Bruce and Alfred being reunited with Selina on the ground. His brown eyes seeing the young billionaire giving CPR to Gotham's famous Alley Cat. He quickly pulls out his radio, "I need a Medic here now at the Boardwalk Circus. There's a young woman unconscious, not breathing. Located near between the mainstage and Cotton Candy Tent. Now, now, now!" The brunette detective reported.

Jerome comes stumbling out of the Maze of Mirror attraction quickly as he held the same broken mirror that was held by Bruce is now in his possession. It was time to end the life of Gotham's prince once and for all charging for him.

"Behind you!" Gordon warned Bruce and Alfred as he sprinted towards the madman standing in front of them than giving a hard punch to Jerome's face.

The redheaded ringleader's face is on the brink of falling off and looking at his favorite cop. Jerome keeps throwing punches at Gordon trying to take him down. He lost the fight as he felt his face being thrown to the ground. His green eyes look to face Jim Gordon viewing a horrified look to match his face, "Ow." Jerome said as he falls to the ground on his back.

Alfred stood in front of Bruce and Selina for protection. Jim looked down to see the faceless Jerome Valeska still chuckling. Bruce turns around to give a dagger stare to his nemesis.

 _ **24 hours later...**_

 _ **GCPD**_

"Word of Jerome's arrest is spreading quick. Streets are already quieter." Jim reported to his partner as he views the now chained maniacs leaving the jail cells.

"Soon as the docs reattach his face, he's off to Arkham," Bullock added another statement as he looks over to his friend.

"You wish I would've shot him?" The slimmer brunette man bluntly asked for the truth then putting his hands into his front jacket pocket.

"Eh, he probably just come back from the dead again." The overweight brunette man gave his honest answer.

"Probably," Gordon agreed with his co-workers' statement.

The two men were on the same page with each other.

"At least you get to say you punched a man's face-off," Bullock said speaking on the bright side as something to say to future references in Jim's accomplishments then continues, "That's something, right?" He replied with a smile to his face.

Gordon looks over to Lee standing in front of the walkway entrance on the mini staircase. His eyes follow to see her leaving.

"Jim?" Bullocks said to get his attention.

Jim turns around to face Bullock and didn't hear what he was saying, "Sorry, what?" he apologizes for not paying attention to his best friend.

"Come on. Let me buy you breakfast." The overweight brunette offered his treat to Jim with his arm over his friends' shoulder as he leads the way.

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

Alfred is holding the house phone between his right ear and shoulder as the grabs the first-aid kit from the bottom cabinet, "That's a miracle to hear that Miss Kyle has pulled through after what she went through." He was relieved to hear the news about Selina's well-being. "Payment wise?" The Englishman turns around to face his employer seeing Bruce nodding his head and cleared his throat, "Put it on Mister Wayne's account, make sure she's been taken care of. Call us when anything happens. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Alfred replied from hearing a nurses' regard on Selina's condition then hangs up the phone. The silver-haired man walks over to a very still young man and takes a seat in front of him. Alfred opens the lid to the first aid as he was getting things out placing them on the table. "Well, got to say... the clown makeup was way more terrifying than the damage underneath, Master Bruce." He said breaking the ice from the cold silent with a faint chuckle. Alfred attended to the young billionaire's injuries on his forearms. His blue eyes look upon Bruce still being motionless not responding to his little pick me up then continues, "Did I ever tell you that I don't like clowns? Well... in a couple of days, you'll be back to your old self. I guarantee it." Alfred assured the young man as he finishes cleaning up the small wounds then started wrapping up his left forearm with gauze. "You ready to tell me what happened?" The Englishman asked his boy wanting to know what happened of him and Selina being Jerome's hostages.

Bruce felt numb not from the exhaustion but the hell both he and Selina went through while they were prisoners in the hands of Jerome Valeska. All he felt was anger and heartache. The moment he felt no pulse to his ex-girlfriend it was like reliving the moment both of his parents were killed in that alleyway. There was something about Selina that he connected with sure they both come from different backgrounds, but they balanced each other well perfectly. He's an aristocrat. She's an alley cat. If Selina would have died less than eight hours ago, he would have snapped and killed Jerome just for her, but he didn't. Bruce had his eyes down trying to calm himself in a way, "When Jerome took me away... I thought he was going to kill you. Just like I thought Jerome was going to kill Selina which he almost did." He explained himself answering his guardian's question.

"Shall I tell you what I thought?" Alfred asked giving his suggestion as he looks directly at Bruce. The silver-haired man paused for a few moments he answers, "I thought how proud I was of you. Of the man that you've become." He answered the honest to god truth.

"I almost killed him, Alfred." The ebony-haired teenage boy said in shame.

"Ah, but you didn't know, did you? You controlled your anger." Alfred stated a fact.

Bruce opens his eyes staring at Alfred with a serious stern look in his eyes, "It wasn't just anger. After everything Jerome had done, after all the pain she and I went through he caused, the idea of killing him felt..." He said trying to finish his words forming in his mind.

"It felt right." The Englishman finished the words understanding the feeling during his war days.

"Yes," Bruce answered with a bit of fear into his eyes. "It felt like justice." He felt vengeance not only for him but for justice for Selina as well.

Alfred sits up in his seat as he was completely stunned hearing the employer's words, "There's a very fine line, Master Bruce, between justice... and vengeance." He stated being serious.

"I know." The young billionaire answers understanding the differences between justice and vengeance he wants to do something about this to make sure he, Cat, or innocent people won't go through that hell, "But that doesn't mean there isn't one." Bruce stated his facts.

"No, it doesn't," The Englishman agreed with the young man's words.

"I knew where the line was tonight, Alfred. I didn't cross it. As much as I wanted to; I just couldn't do it." Bruce spoke his experience of knowing when to cross the line and when not to cross the line.

"Well, that's the first rule," Alfred stated.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked being confused.

"Well, I started training you so you could defend yourself. Well, we're well past that, aren't we? But what's all this training for?" The silver-haired man brought the past of how he started to train Bruce for self-defense but now asking the question on what he will do with all the training he gave his employer.

The ebony-haired teenage boy was stumbled for words as he was trying to wrap the idea on his head about how what will he do with the training that Alfred taught him, "I don't know." Bruce answers the truth.

"Nor do I." Alfred agreed with the young man's words.

"But if you keep going, you're gonna need rules" The English man stated a fact in a serious tone as he looked at Bruce with his eyes looking straight at him then he continues, "Rules that you cannot and you will not break, never mind what the reason, never mind what the circumstance." Alfred gave the young teenage boy boundaries for which he hopes that Bruce would one day follow.

"I will not kill," Bruce said with his eyes still looking down.

Alfred sits up in his set as he was about to witness a different kind of Bruce, a new Bruce. He wants to believe in his protégé on his words, "Say it again." The silver-haired man said to him.

The ebony-haired teenage boy's eyes look up to face his mentor, eye to eye. Bruce slowly lifts his head straight as he felt his demeanor change within himself, "I will not kill." He repeated his words becoming serious.

The English man can see that Bruce is telling the truth from the look of his eyes to his body language. He knew right there and then for him to continue to train the young lad more, "Then let's get to work." Alfred nodded his head sternly yet confidently as he gets up from his seat leaving the kitchen. The silver-haired man takes one last look at his protégé for a few seconds and leaves.

Bruce sat there with a stern and serious look upon his face. He was composing himself knowing he would have to channel his anger differently. The night where Jerome almost killed him on that Children's Hospital Benefit Gala sure that scared him to where he wanted Alfred to teach him on how to defend himself. When he found out that Jerome kidnapped and tortured Selina; that was the final straw. The one thing the young men will always regret was that he wasn't strong enough or didn't do anything on the night when his parents gunned down in the alleyway leaving him frozen and scared. Bruce couldn't be able to lose the people he cared or loved for die without his protection, _"This I promise myself; to take justice into my hands. The right way and that's a promise I vow to follow through. I will not have innocent lives be in danger to those who would want to hurt them,"_ Bruce vowed mentally in his mind with the adrenaline of anger flowing through his veins and quickly getting up from his feet to follow Alfred.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Was it worth the wait? I hope it was I poured my heart, muse, and soul into this last chapter along listening word for word within this episode. This is by far my favorite fanfiction I've written in Gotham by far. I'm open to any suggestions on any BatCat storyline ideas; I do have a lot in mind but it'll be hard to pick. Message me on what you would want me to write for a storyline. But I do need to do a follow up on one of the fanfic's I did after Selina walks again.**

 **Thank you, guys, for everything. You're the best.**

 **Stay Safe and whelm.**

 **-honeylove90**


End file.
